Candy the Cat
Not what you were looking for? See Cat (Disambiguation). is the titular antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Candy's Remastered. They're an animatronic cat who, like the other animatronics, wanders around the restaurant in search of the night guard. He has a twin sister named Cindy the Cat. In Five Nights at Candy's 2, Candy is replaced by his new counterpart in the mini games and by his withered new counterpart on Night 1 with his sister. In Five Nights at Candy's 3, Candy is replaced by Monster Cat. In Five Nights at Candy's 4, Candy is replaced by Forgotten Candy and Forgotten Cat. Appearance FNaC 1 Candy is a blue animatronic cat with a red tie, rosy cheeks and red eyes. Candy has triangular ears, and he has triangular teeth on his upper jaw. His appearance heavily resembles the toy animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNaC 3 Candy appears to be the same as he was in the first game, but more cartoonist and smaller than his original version. Behavior Initially, Candy will be seen standing next to Cindy in the Main Stage. Candy then will be standing in front of the Cindy cardboard display in Main Hall 1, then he will either stand in front of Chester's stage curtains in the Secondary Party Room, then stand in front of what it seems to be a Candy the Cat based arcade machine in the Arcade Area, and after that, will go to the Backstage 2 to stand around the middle of the area and finally end up at the left doorway in the Backstage 1. Candy might also go to the Main Hall 3, then the Main Hall 2 and finally stand nearby the right doorway in the Entrance Hall. Once he is blocked by the door, he will return to the Main Stage. Gameplay In the Fishing With Candy minigame, Candy is trying to catch as many fish as he can catch. Trivia *Candy was stolen from Emil "Ace" Macko before the FNaC series by BFPFilms424, he used him for the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 fangame and renamed him "Sugar". He also used "Sugar" for the first title of his fangame series "The Return to Freddy's". But after the first game, he never used him again, because of obvious reasons. **Later, BFP removed Candy and renamed the game "The Return To Freddy's: Classic." Eventually, after BFP made TRTF2, Candy was added again. **He also makes cameos in TRTF3 and TRTF4, sequels by BFP. *There was a debate on what this animatronic's color is. Some people say he's purple, while others say he is blue. When Emil Macko released an image of a plushie version of Candy, he was blue. **If you look on early images of Candy on Emil Macko's image gallery, the pictures with Candy without the tie have him blue. ***Also, it is interesting to note that Cindy is purple; this may be that people mistook Candy for Cindy for a while. *An image of Candy was released on Twitter by a fake Scott Cawthon account, and a number of people thought he was going to be in FNaF3. This was later confirmed to be fake. *If you brighten up the teaser of Candy with the word "soon", you will get these numbers: "01000110" "01001110" "01000001" and "01000011". This is binary code, since the code comes out as "FNaC" when decoded. *Candy, Cindy, and the other animatronics are in the same style as the Toy animatronics from FNaF 2. **The way Candy has the blushed cheeks is similar to the same way the new toy animatronics have blushed cheeks to in FNaF 2. *Candy's reflection can be seen very faintly beside Mary Schmidt's overtime pay check after completing Night 6. It looks like a frame from his jumpscare and why it is added is currently unknown. He will slowly fade in and become easier to see, and is like a reflection in the floor. *Candy is one of the most popular original characters from any Five Nights at Freddy's fangame. He has appeared in many other fangames. *Candy is also one of the only 2 animatronics active on Night 1, the other being Cindy. *Candy and Cindy are the only 2 animatronic to have Funtime versions of themselves as easter eggs in Five Nights at Candy's 3. **However, they were scrapped. While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, he is seen in the Fishing with Candy. * Candy the Cat and Emil "Ace" Macko both are mentioned, and in the case of the former, appear in the FNaF fan-game "DayShift at Freddy's" Errors *During his left jumpscare, his head clips through the monitor. Category:FNAC Candy the Cat Candy the Cat Candy the Cat Candy the Cat Candy the Cat